


Can’t help loving you

by Icequeen208



Series: Teenage Jaytemis series [2]
Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jason and Artemis are teenagers who are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Teenage Jason and Artemis can’t help being so in love even though they have been forbidden to see each other
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: Teenage Jaytemis series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Can’t help loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got another teenage Jaytemis fic up!

Jason pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He got out and walked up to the home of his girlfriend. After ringing the doorbell, he brushed off his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. When he saw her open the door, he smiled. She always brought a smile to his face. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Jason said as Artemis let him in. She smiled back at him.

“I’m sure you had to lie to get here. Considering we’re not suppose to be together.” Artemis replied. 

The two teens had been forbidden to see each other by their guardians but of course they weren’t going to just listen to them. Nope. They were bound to break the rules and so they did. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Artemis asked 

“I had something else in mind.” Jason said putting his arms around her from behind. 

“Of course you did.” She laughed 

“No one is here anyways, right?” He said in her ear.

“Yes we are alone.” Artemis confirmed and Jason kissed her neck.

The two teenagers had it so bad for each other but no one seemed to understand how they felt. Bruce had told Jason he was spending too much time with Artemis and he needed to focus more on school. Jason didn’t care what anyone thought. He was a hopelessly in love teenage boy. Jason knew his dad thought his girlfriend was a bad distraction for him but being with her made him feel happy and there was nothing else that could make him as happy as Artemis did.

“You can’t stay the night though.” Artemis told him as she went into the kitchen to grab them some sodas.

“So this weekend, wanna go to the lake?” Jason asked as she opened the fridge. Jason leaned on the counter and kept his eyes on her. She turned and gave him the can of soda.

“Sure,” she replied. She seemed lost in thought and Jason couldn’t help but notice. He always noticed everything about her. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

“Are you ok? You seem miles away.” Jason said, opening the can to take a drink.

Artemis nodded. “Oh it’s nothing.” She said

“What are you thinking?” Jason asked

“We graduate high school soon. What next? Where do we go from there?” Artemis said more to herself then anyone else.

Jason shrugged. “Well we go to college I guess.”

“I mean, what if we go our separate ways and... she thought for a minute. 

“I just wonder if we’ll still see each other.” She said

“Of course we will.” Jason said with confidence.

“I cant see us not being together in the future.” He added

Artemis smiled. “I know we have our whole lives ahead of us but I can’t help but wonder about us. I just feel like no one gets us and I don’t think I will ever find anyone else like you.” 

Jason laughed. “Of course you won’t. I’m the best.” He winked at her and she smiled. She always found herself feeling a sense of joy she had never felt with anyone else. Most teenage girls had girlfriends they could talk to and gossip with but Artemis was more then happy to have Jason to talk to.

“You and your ego is gonna get you in trouble someday.” She said

A few hours later, Jason and Artemis had fallen asleep after watching a movie. It was Artemis who awoke first and marveled at her handsome boyfriend sleeping. She thought about their lives after high school and how different they would be. She hoped that they could have a life together but she didn’t wanna be one of those teen girls who thought her world revolved around her boyfriend only to have him leave her or for them to just grow apart. She looked at the clock on her wall and noticed it was getting late. It was later then she thought and Diana would be home soon.

“Jason, wake up. It’s late.” She said softly, nudging him a little.

He opened his eyes and sat up. “What time is it anyways?”

“Almost ten.” Artemis replied standing up and stretching 

“Wow, we lost track of time.” Jason said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You should get going.” Artemis said, not really wanting him to go. She often felt alone and having Jason there gave her plenty of company.

“I wish I didn’t have to.” Jason said.

“Well, I’ll have a surprise for you at the lake so you can look forward to it.” Artemis said as the two teens walked to the door. 

“That’s all I’ll be able to think about.” Jason admitted with a smirk. Artemis laughed and kissed him softly.

“I’ll see you later.” 

—

“It’s a little chilly.” Artemis commented. They teens had gone to the lake the next evening and the weather had changed a bit.

“Do you want my jacket?” Jason asked 

“No thanks. I’m good.” 

“I think you need my jacket .” Jason didn’t wanna take no for an answer when his beloved girlfriend could be freezing. Artemis just rolled her eyes at him. They sat in the car Jason had gotten for his sixteenth birthday.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Artemis said, resting her legs in Jason lap. 

“Sure, how could I forget.” The teen replied 

“You told me that we would never be alone again because from that moment on, we had each other.” She reminded him 

“Yeah. I wasn’t lying.” He said 

“Thank you. For not letting me be alone.” She said 

“I got you babe, always.” Jason replied

“So do you want your surprise now?”  
Artemis asked, knowing Jason wouldn’t say no.

“I would love it.” The brunette boy replied with a smile, knowing he was going to get something special. Something special as in sex. The teens had be sexually active with each other and had even lost their virginity to each other but had always played it safe. 

Artemis leaned up and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back with just as much passion. The teens got lost in each other as Jason ran a hand through her hair. She removed the jacket he had given and he ran a hand under her tight black tank top. She scooted closer to him to the point where she was in his lap as Love me tender played on the radio. 

He removed her tank top and to reveal a red lace bra. To Jason’s delight, she was wearing matching panties. Within seconds she felt him inside her as they continued to explore each other’s mouth. Their desire for each other was growing more and more as they made love in Jason’s car. Soon they both came with the radio still playing in the background. They rested their foreheads together as they came down from their highs. 

“We should do it in the car more often.” Jason said while Artemis pulled her tank top back on. 

“Yes that was great but you’re always great.” She replied pulling her hair out of her shirt. Jason leaned his head back and toke a deep breath. 

“I know,” with that reply, Artemis rolled her eyes but laughed.

A silence passed between the teenage lovers for a few seconds before Jason decided to speak.

“You look stunning tonight.” He said, looking at her as if she hung the moon. With her tight jeans and black tank top with gold hoop earrings, she looked like a goddess to Jason. He seen girls wear make up and try their best to impress the guys by wearing short skirts and high heels but Artemis didn’t need that. She was a beauty just the way she was. 

“Well you should know you look incredibly sexy tonight.” She replied. 

Jason sighed. “I suppose I should get you back home.” 

Artemis frowned. “Why? I don’t think it would hurt us to be here a little longer.” 

Her phone rang and she ignored it, not wanting to be disturbed. 

“I think that’s your cue to get home.” Jason said. “I mean, the sun is setting and it’s gonna be dark soon.” 

Artemis looked out the window, trying to stall for as long as possible. She wasn’t ready to leave him yet.

“I know she’s home now and probably wondering where I am but I just wanna stay here with you.” She said, turning look at him. Jason half smiled. He wanted to stay with her forever but that wasn’t a luxury either of them had.

Jason gently toke her hand. “It’s ok babe. We’ll see each other at school tomorrow.” 

“Yeah about school. I probably won’t go to college. I mean, Diana will be disappointed in me but I just want something else. Like an adventure. College can wait.” Artemis said and Jason understood. He wasn’t big on going to some fancy college with a bunch of snobby rich kids. 

“I get it. I don’t blame you.” Jason said rubbing his thumb over her hand. She smiled at him. 

Almost an hour later, Jason got home and dropped onto his bed. He then heard his phone ding and saw it was his girl. 

‘Had an amazing night. Can’t wait for more amazing nights.’ The text read 

Jason smiled and replied. 

‘You are amazing baby. I love you.’


End file.
